Junsuina
by gensoryuu
Summary: Some chance encounters are just meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

_Do you remember? Do you remember how this came to pass?_

Blood seeped into the ground, her blood.

_Think back, you have to think back. _

Just a mirror image of a thousand others.

_You must think back; he is dieing._

Only hers was different. She was what stood between more deaths.

"Who's death?"

_Remember, you have to remember._

…_..._

Sunlight filtered through the healthy canopy above, shining dappled light to the forest floor. Her only company was the faint crunch of autumn leaves underfoot. Breathing in the cool air relaxed her always-tense body as she made her way to the old familiar structure that held her goal. Cracked wood made up the small well, covered up by thorny vines and time.

Peering over the edge, she clenched her fist around the metal handle of the object in her hand and quickly dropped it in. A splash of confirmation greeted her from the impenetrable darkness inside. Using a fair amount of strength in her arms, she soon hauled the now full bucket back up. Lifting her prize, she began her return journey, following the beaten trail.

"Kagome!"

She turned to acknowledge the traditionally dressed slayer, noticing the sharp tinge of a blush on her pale skin.

"Sango, did you have another job that brought you near our humble village?"

Her sentence was formal, but the laughing and slightly mocking tone said otherwise.

"Y-yes, what other reason would I be here?"

Kagome's cool façade stopped with that.

"I happen to know you've been quite taken with one of our monks."

The Cheshire smile that accompanied the statement was enough to bring the young woman's slight blush into full bloom.

"I don't know what you mean!"

Her smile grew.

"He's yours if you want him, you know."

The brunette sighed and looked around suspiciously before whispering.

"You're right, mine and every other woman's that asks."

She spoke seriously, from the heart.

"His heart has been yours since you punched him for touching you."

The woman stared.

"That would be an odd way to put it."

The miko nodded and serenely added.

"But the truthful way."

She smiled a small insecure up-turn of the lips and shifted to face the village.

"Well, your odd wisdom has at least made me feel a bit better; you're a good friend, Kagome."

Kagome stepped forward to join her.

"Let us continue on?"

With one unsure step, she moved forward.

"Yes."

…...

The village was considered a safe haven for humans and youkai alike, one of very few that coexisted peacefully. Kagome was credited, her kind heart and determined attitude towards youkai creating a unique coexistence that was slowly catching on. She, however, would credit Shippo for the amazing feat; the small Kitsune having showed up hurt and newly alone, fueling her passion for what seemed like an impossible idea.

As she began to raise him, to have him join her small family, she thought about how many other youkai children were out there just like Shippo. Now, there was a small temple in the middle of the now thriving village containing twenty small children of various culture, breed, and age. Adult youkai frequented the village as well, drawn by the curious idea and held by the selfless gesture.

She was quite a sight for both humans and youkai alike, a miko watching over young youkai and hanyou in a human village. For hanyou it was a sign of hope, for certain youkai and humans a chance at peace, for others an unacceptable practice. For Inuyasha, it was sanctuary, the one place he was not looked at with disgust, a place that was now his home.

Within hours, he had a place among them, more so then he'd ever had at his so called home, and now he couldn't imagine any other place he'd rather be, not that anyone would care about his absence. He had even found someone, a woman who did not care about his demonic blood, Kikyo. He wasn't lack for friends anymore either, Kagome being at the top of his list. For once in his life, he was happy, content, and he'd fight to keep it that way.

…...

She had only been gone a couple minutes. How could twenty kids on their way to adulthood get so worried from her being gone just a couple minutes? She didn't have a good answer for it as she was tackled to the ground by several slightly furry, and a few scaly, small bodies.

"Oof!"

She gradually regained her standing position as some of the older ones calmed down and got off, leaving behind smaller, easier to move, children.

"Now what has you strong young adults so out of sorts?"

Yes, stroking a child's pride was always the way to get information, as it was with many adults. A young purple-haired dragon youkai stepped forward and spoke in a small voice.

"Some men came into the village!' 'They yelled at Inuyasha and Kaede, and were very rude…I think they were looking for someone and didn't find them."

The young boy looked back at the group of wide-eyed kids.

"We thought…we thought they had taken you; you were gone so long."

Shippo, who seemed to be in the process of trying to meld with her leg, added on.

"I hope they don't find who they are looking for; they- they didn't feel right."

The miko nodded, and in a motherly manner, dropped to her knees and held out her arms. They crowded around in a practiced manner, hanyou, youkai, and human, seeking comfort from the ebony-haired miko.

"I- I like to say that I'll never leave, that I'll never go anywhere, but you all know I can't predict what may happen in the future.' 'You are strong little ones, and although I can't say I'll never go anywhere, I can say you'll never be left alone again."

Her gaze drifted to each determined and teary-eyed girl and boy.

"But for now let's think of happier things."

Picking up the miraculously un-spilled water bucket, she made her way to the kitchen.

"Who wants to help cook dinner?"

The sound of small running steps followed her in.

…**...**

**Have an opinion? Feedback? Questions? Review and tell/ask me! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Higurashi-San!"

Cloth shifted as the young priestess turned to the sound of the panicked male voice. She was greeted by grasping hands as the small teen regained his breath, leaning on her.

"They made it past Inuyasha!' 'Knocked him out flat!"

He panted, obviously hyperventilating.

"Said they needed to speak with you; said you took something of theirs!"

The miko took it in with a calm façade, fear chilled her bones, but knowing the villager would only become worse if she showed it.

"Let them talk to me; Hojo, this is just a simple misunderstanding."

The teen looked unconvinced and worried, but didn't have the courage to go against her. She turned, heading towards the temple as if nothing had happened. She felt two youki auras following from the rooftops, just out of sight.

…...

She wasn't surprised they were waiting for her at the entrance, teeth bared and fury pasted on their features. The two youkai were tall, taller then what was normal, a trait common in canine and feline youkai. The brilliant green of the eastern lord and rounded armor identified them as the latter, the feline lord held no canines in his company.

The shorter of the abnormally large men spoke, a panther, if hair and eye-color was anything to go by. She didn't like him, which was odd, but her gut had never let her down before.

"Our lord, Okina Tora, sends us, I am Uragiri and this is Okubyo, we hear you take in unwanted and runaway kits?"

The look in his eyes shook her to the core; they were cold and that of a killer.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

She observed the other demon that had jumped forward at her question, a lion, perhaps?

"The lord's son has- _run away- _he's sent us to look for the rebellious kit.' 'We can't help but wonder if you have any new additions to your little pack?"

"My only new child is a young bear-hanyou that came with his mother; they live in the small housing system next to us, but I doubt your looking for him."

Her hard glare told them that even if she did have him she wouldn't tell them where he was; her scent told them she was telling the truth. The backed off reluctantly, not willing to pick a fight when there was nothing to gain.

"We'll be keeping an eye on you."

With that they vanished, leaving her to contemplate if giving one of them a shock of pure energy would have been worth it.

'_Probably'_

…...

The day had been exhausting, with worried villagers, worried friends, and terrified children. It had taken her only a couple of minutes to patch Inuyasha up, but it took a another two hours to convince him he didn't need to stay to protect her. The younger children were easily calmed and soothed for bed time, but the older ones could smell and recognize her well hid fear.

She couldn't shake them so here they were, nine youkai of various growth sleeping on futons, pillows, and blankets. They covered her floor and made it a mine-field to deal with. She flopped down on her own futon, rolling to get comfortable. She managed to find sleep just as a resounding crash echoed throughout the small building.

She jumped into action, gathering energy in her fingertips and holding it there. She maneuvered the room with practiced ease. Only the eldest had woken at the noise, he loomed behind her, just a few inches shorter.

"What do you smell, Hanta?"

The wolf hanyou took a deep breath, sharp pupils dilating.

"I smell cat."

…...

"-But my Lord, you must deal with this insult."

The imitating Inu stood firm, staring down the obnoxious advisor with impatience

"They are not even on this Sesshoumaru's land, and are non-aggressive, why must I deal with this?"

The demon face shruched up at the reprimand, but kept he pushing the issue.

"That woman is an abomination to youkai-kind, a miko taking in youkai and hanyou pups?' 'It an atrocity!"

"I think its all for the better, would you rather them off and die or would you rather this Sesshoumaru to put you in charge of it?"

The man's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru continued.

"This Sesshoumaru's honor does not allow the killing of children, if that is what you ask of me."

He didn't see the perfect arch of razor-sharp claws coming; the scent of blood filled the throne room. The servants began to remove the corpse to be burned; Sesshomaru received a cloth, but it remained unused, not a drop of the unfortunate advisor's foul blood had landed on his person. Another youkai replaced him, his confident aura practically glowing.

"Speak your proposal."

The neko-youkai stepped forward, opening a document and beginning his speech.

"The Okina Tora offers the great Inu lord a deal; in return for the Western army's aid in the retrieval of his son, he is willing to offer the Hida Mountains in exchange for his safe return."

Sesshomaru paused, considering the advantage of having the upper ground next to the Northern territory. He nodded and stood.

"In return for those lands, this Sesshomaru will track him himself."

Sesshomaru could hear the gasps ringing around him from his declaration, but he couldn't care less. At least he wouldn't have to deal with those damn advisors for a time.

…**...**

**Well, good? Eh, anyway, Sesshomaru is on the move and Kagome is dealing with a cat problem. Wonder what's going to happen? Well, I already know, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Tah tah! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, it's been a while. Sorry about that. Anyway, here we go.**

…**...**

The scent was nowhere near fresh. In fact, it was almost impossible to pick up a single identifying smell on the small brush he was given for reference. He sighed; the boy had obviously not used it often, though his doting parents would have more than likely said otherwise. Had he been any other it would have been deemed unachievable, but he was Sesshoumaru. He headed south.

…...

Kagome held her breath and slid the door open slowly. In a split second she was left with a heavy, and bloody, burden in her arms. Quickly she hauled the disturbingly light bundle into the dining room. Hanta, with a motion born from practice, cleared the table in a blur, allowing her to lay out her newest patient. His blood seeped into the dark wood, tainting it darker still.

The woman's face pulled into grim lines as she began her work in silence. The bright white glow made Hanta shift forward as the feelings of tranquility and calm filled the small space and caught the young victim in its hold. It healed with the loving embrace of a mother with child, sewing the wounds in an instant with a touch. The miko was exhausted when it was over, but the boy was alive, and for that she was grateful.

She took in the high, long features of her newest charge, hair tousled about in waves of ink. He couldn't have been more then ten in human standards, but his age was probably closer to two hundred years. She moved to pick the child, no, kit, up she saw something that made her freeze in stunned terror. A small mark of a lily just behind his ear colored in royal green and laced with stripes and circles of black, the sign of the eastern lord, Okina Tora.

She looked to Hanta, a chilling emotion in her eyes that made him still instantly. She spoke three simple words then, not even a sentence, but they shook him to the core.

"A green tiger-lily."

…...

The wolf hanyou watched as his mentor tore across their home; her calm expression unyielding to the hurried and rash movements she made and the emotions it displayed. She had opened a large woven sack and was currently filling it with food, water skins, warm clothing, furs, and a small tin of strong medicines. When she was done she stood in front of him and gestured for his hand which he reluctantly gave.

She slid the gold chain from under her miko garments, pulling it over her head and free from her loose hair. Placing the valuable symbol in his outreached palm she cupped his hand around it. He gasped, looking aghast at the thought of accepting such a huge responsibility that would surely lead to her leaving. That little chain, that small insignificant thing, was only to be given away when she died. It was a gift to the successor of this temple.

"You must, Hanta; you must do this for me."

He furiously moved his head, side to side, side to side, holding back sharp, painful tears.

"Tell them I've passed, that I'm not coming back; false hope is dangerous for young hearts."

He was sobbing now, the silent cries shaking his form.

"I cannot give this child to them; I cannot endanger those here.' 'There is no other choice."

She lifted his head; wet cheeks pressed into her warm palms, watery eyes begged her not to leave. She ignored the call to give in, to give up. Her ocean-blue's meet the boy's softened café orbs.

"I'm sorry."

He watched as she shouldered the bag, cradled the boy, and walked out of their lives.

…...

The fall air stung the exposed skin of her face as she walked away from the only home she'd ever known. She pulled the boy, wrapped in a warm bear skin, closer, trying to absorb the soft heat. Her pace was a simple one, but hard won against the chill of earth's third season. Her only thoughts consisted of the glacial wind, the ache of her limbs, and putting distance between her and her home. The bundle in her arms shifted but did not wake.

…...

The sharp lines of the awakening painted sky was pleasing to the large inuyoukai, or would have been had he not discovered a group of imbeciles who seemed to not have the message on his involvement.

"You're on our territory, mutt."

He raised a haughty brow but said nothing.

"You're outnumbered; give up."

He placed one clawed hand delicately on the handle of his blade.

"You're already dead puppy!"

The rush the men made proved suicidal as they were but cooling bodies on the ground in seconds flat. Sesshoumaru walked over them without even a glance as he continued down the road, cloth dancing in the wind.

…...

**Well, send reviews please, and thanks for the previous ones. **


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been a while, hasn't it? Well I'm back with the next chapter. Enjoy. **

…**...**

The bite of deep fall won out in the end putting an end to her nightfall trek. She, being used to travel from her work as a miko, had put several miles between home and where she now camped. The glowing embers of the small fire pit gave off much needed heat to the hidden alcove. She pressed her new charge closer trying to push warmth into the small panther youkai; he stirred slightly and went still.

…...

From the words his advisors and councilmen had spoken about this place he had thought it to be a place of rouges. He thought it a small home crammed with unwanted young hosted by a scheming old miko in a village built on sin. Seeing what it really was had been a slight shock to the taiyoukai. The small community was neat and clean, the mixed population looked healthy and well kept, and as cheerful as the people were you'd think the roads were paved with gold.

Most impressive was the temple that stood in the center of town. It was not extravagant; it was not grand. It was, however, large. Only its vastness was not for show; every room and every space was used. The extending buildings around the main entry held a warm lived in feel. The place was drenched with the scent of so many even he could not pick out every different youkai, every hanyou. It was oddly calming.

He found he rather liked one scent in particular, a scent laced with the energy of a pure miko.

…...

When the boy first woke he tried to kill her. His technique wasn't good and his aim was off, but the fact remains that he was trying to murder her. When he realized his strikes weren't hitting he slowed down. When he realized she was a miko he stopped.

"So I was right to come to you."

Kagome's eyes widened and she answered without a trace of falsehood.

"To doom someone to die is not something I am able to do."

His eyes lost their weight and he dropped to sit near her. The wind had slowed, just brushing their faces with cool air.

"I-I guess you'd wonder why I came to you?' 'How I came to such a condition?'

"I will take you to safety even without the answers, but I do want to know who I am giving safety too."

He stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

"You must have seen, you know who I am."

Kagome's gaze sharpened and she let out a puff of air in an irritated plume of frost.

"I know what you are, not who.' 'Only you can tell me who you are."

He paused, and then began.

"My name is Ryo, and I'm the prince of the eastern lands."

…...

Inside the temple he came across several problems. Two of which would be easily fixed with a slash of his claws. Said fixable problems were almost nose to nose with a young wolf hanyou and snarling their words. Behind the wolf was a juvenile dragon youkai who seemed to be holding back the lick of flames that flickered beneath his locked lips. It was not the impending fight that made him act; he could care less of the battles that foolish cats choose to partake in.

He would not stand for them fighting in the children's home however. Youkai battles left large damage in their wake and he would not allow for children to die or this sanctuary to be destroyed. In a flash of white his sword was at the blond feline's throat.

"This Sesshomaru will stop you if you decide to… spar in such a place."

The lion youkai growled but moved back reluctantly. The inu moved back and sheathed his blade still carefully in front of the young ones.

"Shall I ask what your _conversation _was about?"

Both cats' eyes flashed with malice.

"I can tell you!' 'Their lying bitch of a miko ran off after we asked about the young prince!"

Narrowing his eyes the hanyou looked affronted by the jab, but knew better than to wag his tongue at an obvious taunt. Sesshoumaru shifted at the insult but did not move from his aloof stance.

"So the miko is gone?"

"Never to return if what I hear is correct!' 'These kits seem to take us for fools."

The dragon was the one who spoke at this, casting light sparks as his anger grew.

"You know we speak the truth; you can smell that can't you?"

The young one took another step, now at Sesshomaru's side.

"You know she is gone and that we know nothing."

Another step took him from Sesshomaru's protection.

"So, why are you still here?"

The panther growled, before stepping back and away from the deadly looking teen. As they turned to leave the fire-user spoke once more in a dark tone.

"I'm leaving as well; I will find her first."

The lion snarled but restrained himself, leaving the group to their affairs.

"Mahobin, is it wise to leave on your own?"

Hanta looked frantic at the notion of the boy leaving. Sesshomaru listened in, only slightly interested in the current path of this argument.

"I might have a good chance at finding her before they do."

"Still, I worry."

"You shouldn't, by human standards three-hundred and fifty is more than time to come out from under mother's wing."

That was when the taiyoukai decided to interrupt.

"You will be traveling with me."

Stunned silence met the blunt statement.

"What?"

…...

Ryo's tale was unbelievable. The two soldiers she had spoke to were traitors in a large sense. They were to escort him to his father and mother at the nearby lake. He never made it. Two assassination attempts from them later and he was injured on her back doorstep. She found out he had no idea why they wanted him dead and that to return home with no evidence and only his word would be suicide in its basest sense. He needed her help.

"Will you trust me?"

The question confused Ryo but he firmly nodded.

"Then I know two people who can help."

…**...**

**Who are mystery people Kagome knows? What will happen? Find out soon…. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I have run out of funny author notes, but you people ignore the top one anyway, so no matter. Or at least I usually do. (Perhaps I shouldn't, but really, who's going to stop me?) Whatever, enough babbling, the show must go on. **

…**...**

They pushed hard to get there so fast. As soon as the sun rose, Kagome was up and herding them to their destination. They covered miles upon miles and only Ryo's taiyoukai strength kept him going. They traveled over the mountain range, a long and precarious climb over a relatively short distance, and were to arrive at her first cohort's home tomorrow, weather willing. The Miko had grown fond of the tough little boy over the course of the daylong journey. His biting sarcasm was humorous and his quiet demeanor was comforting.

Yet, Kagome did not like to leave her home. It was lonely even with the company of the taiyoukai. She couldn't wait to meet up with her sometimes friend. Besides, he owed her a favor and she was going to collect.

…...

Sesshomaru had won out in the end, as he always did, and gotten the reluctant dragon to lead him. Even an experienced hunter like himself understood the importance of a good source of information. This boy knew of two locations the woman would head for protection and all it took for his cooperation was a promise not to kill her on sight. Ok, so it may have been a threat, but the inu's word would be kept.

He hadn't paid much attention after the teen's agreement. There had been a slight disagreement with a small fox kit, a teary goodbye, and a vow to stay safe. A vow he deemed unnecessary, the kid was in his care, was he not? Then again, he wasn't paying attention.

…...

Bankotsu knew that the healer would be at his door again asking for payment. He had hoped it would be a bit more sexual but he could deal with a little mercenary work. It's not as if business was booming at the moment and this had the light taste of something big in the making.

"So will you help me?"

He pretended to think, though he had no intention to turn down the offer of good food, a long journey, and a worthy opponent. Hell, had Jakotsu been here he'd be squealing with joy. As it was, he didn't have time to wait for Jakotsu's weeklong return. He'd mark the map, send him to Kagome's village, and they'd explain in his place. It sounded like a good plan, all in all.

"Bankotsu?"

'_Wow, when she'd get so close? She seems worried, and that boy is giving me a mother of a death glare.'_

"Bankotsu!"

'_The dangers of thinking.'_

"Well, Banryu and I were itching for a fight anyway…"

Her body relaxed and she sighed.

"Good, as evil as you might be I still knew you'd honor your word."

'_That's settles that; goes to show, I'm more a man of action than anything.'_

He thought over her words for a moment as she and the boy slipped inside to set up and bed down on the hut floor.

'_Wait…'_

"Hey, I prefer the term competitive!"

…...

Sesshomaru hadn't taken in account how slow young youkai were. Granted, it was faster than any human could manage, but still. The pace wouldn't be enough to catch the miko or even enough to beat the cats to the punch. He looked at the quickly passing sky and internally counted the time. Giving a silent huff, he continued deeper into the woods.

…...

"Is the brat dead?"

"Almost."

"Al-most?"

"He was only clinging to life when I last saw him."

"You didn't follow?"

"No, I did not my lord."

"That is…unfortunate for you."

"Wh-what do you mean my lord?"

Searring pain and eternal sleep was his answer.

…...

_Future…._

A small figure entered the home he shared with his friend. The image of his favorite table shattered was the first thing to catch his attetion. The large map was the second, a large shard of said table shoved where a familiar location lay.

"The fuck is this?"

…**...**

**So, the extra characters fine? Well, I sure hope they are because they are necessary for reasons of plot. Also, yes some of the band of seven are in this. (AKA. Obvious if you read.) No, I don't know if I'll put all of them in. I might, I might not. So, ya. Have fun guessing.~ See ya! **

\


End file.
